You're my Ahomine
by HeroFreak
Summary: When I first entered the hallways of Tōō Academy, I bumped into Aomine Daiki. Ace of the Generation of Miracles. All I can say now is that, he is my one and only Ahomine :)
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, bumping into a guy, knocking down his books and finally collapsing on top of him was not my idea of entering my new school, Tōō Academy.

"Oh shit.." I cursed under my breath and clumsily sat up from him, "Oh god... I'm so sorry... let m-"

"Save it." The guy said. He let out a big sigh and sat up. I was busily cleaning up the piles of books and paper work that was on the floor when I still realized that I was sitting on top of him. He coughed and I looked at him. "You're still on me." His thick voice hummed through my body. I looked away from those dark blue eyes and quickly stood up. He let out his right arm and I pulled him up with out any hesitation. Boy... was a tall.

"So uh..." I handed his books at his chest, "Here are your... book and stuff."

He looked down at his books and looked at me again. For a split second we made eye contact, but I immediately broke it off. For some reason, I felt uncomforatble looking through those eyes. "So... I'll just.." I pointed at a random direction in the hallway, I just wanted to get away from him. "Yeah... erm... sorry for this whole scene." I waved my arms around the atmosphere, people were still staring. "So um..." I brushed my hand through my brown hair, "Yeah. Bye."

I scurried off.

* * *

Being the new student was always a pain. I transferred to so many schools before. It still felt weird but eventually I got use to the cold and awkward atmosphere. People would stare, people would talk and people would mess around. The only thing to do was to get alone. With a sheet of paper that had a map of the school in my hands, I quickly found the entrance to the roof top. I ran to the door and opened it. Ah... the fresh air with out the heaviness of people was so relaxing. I held my lunch near my chest and walked towards the ladder.

I climbed up and looked at the view. Wow, it was nice here in Tokyo. It was so calm and peaceful. I stepped onto the platform but was stopped but it felt a bit... squishy. I looked down and gasped. Oh my god... it was that guy again, and my foot was literally on his dick. I must've stepped hard because his eyes literally popped out from his eyes and he grunted loudly.

"Oh my fucking god..." He turned on his side and held it, "That fucking hurt you bi-" He looked up at me and his words were caught in his throat.

"I am SO sorry." I said. I stepped around him and looked at him. Did he like... dye his hair into that kind of shade of blue? "Here." I lifted my hand towards him. He was still touching his crotch but he took my hand and I pulled him up... again.

"God damn it..." He said again. I gave him a nervous laugh, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know that you would be there an-"

"Stop. It." He said. I stopped, "God, you say a lot of things you know that? I doesn't even make any sense."

"Well, it's my way of apoligizing, so if you have any problems with it then too bad." I snapped.

"Woah there tiger... easy." He lifted his hands up surrendering.

I laughed and walked towards the railing, "Sorry again though." I turned to him. He was standing there, back shrugged, hands in his pockets. "It's fine." He muffled.

I opened the plastic bag that I was holding and chewed on my ham sandwich, "I'm uh... Mariko." I said.

He walked towards me, "Aomine."

I nodded. There was silence. Only the sound of the breeze blowing through my ears.

"So, lemons huh?" Aomine said.

I gave him a questioned look, "Huh?"

He chuckled, "Are those lemon panties of your's special?"

My entire face went white, I turned to him and slapped his cheek, "Such a pervert!" I said in embarrassment and anger.

He chuckled again and rubbed his cheek, "Sorry, can't help it."

I rolled my eyes and bit into my sandwich again, "Idiot." I said under my breath.

I looked over at me and smiled. I then finally noticed that he didn't have lunch. I offered my sandwich to him. "Want some?" I asked, "I'm not that hungry..."

He took it and bit into it, "Thanks."

* * *

After school, I had nothing to do. So I decided to get comfortable with the school's environment. I walked through the empty halls, the court yard, cafeteria, class rooms, auditorium, swimming pool and gyms. It was a pretty big school and I loved watching people train in the gyms. I sat down on one of the benches in the gyms and opened my laptop to start my homework assignments.

Write an 1200 word essay on how global warming is caused and why. I was alright at writing essays and this seemed to be the right time to start. I looked down at the gym and noticed that boys were in basketball training. I looked back at my computer and started my research.

Global warming... global warming... how should I start off...?

"AOMINE." A loud voice boomed in the gym, I literally jumped off my seat.

"What." A tired, annoyed and familiar voice answered.

"Stop napping and get practicing! The next league is coming and we have to be ready for anything!" The loud voice said again.

I looked down and noticed Aomine dressed in a white tank top and green shorts that strolled along the court to meet the person. He suddenly laughed at him, "Don't play dumb with me. You should start saying those things when you get better than me..." He paused, "As if that will happen..."

The boy that had the loud voice grabbed his shirt and looked at him directly in the eyes, "Are you... fucking with me? YOU NEED TO PRACTICE NOW."

"I'll forgive you now. But never again." Aomine said slickly, "Now, let me go."

Without a hesitation, Aomine punched the guy in the jaw line. The guy fell on his knees and I could hear him gag. I closed my laptop and started to pack away. This is not a good timing and I shouldn't be here.

"Practicing, practicing..." Aomine grabbed a ball and started to dribble. I stood up and grabbed my bag, I gasped when I looked at him. He dribbled down the floor, then took off with enormous flight... then dunked the basket with only his right hand. I cupped my hands on my mouth when I saw the rim of the basket in his hands. He looked at it and chuckled. None of his teammates said a word. He threw the basket on the ground and finally said, "The only one who can beat me, is me."

He started to exit the door, "Aomine!" The guy said again. "I'm leaving." Aomine said. "Hey, Mariko. You coming?" My heart skipped a beat and I felt eyes gazing at me. I thought he wouldn't see me... I ran out of the door to the hall then down stairs. Aomine was waiting for me outside of the gym.

"Uh... I was about to leave but then... you-"

"Let's go home together." He said. I simply nodded.

* * *

We walked to the train station. We were silent for a long time and I always glanced at his face. His expression seemed uneasy and depressed. It looked like he wanted to do something but couldn't.

"Aomine..." I said in a small voice, "Are you... okay?"

He paused for a second and looked at me, "I'm fine..."

We walked into the next train, we found two seats and sat down side by side. He really seemed sad, "You don't seem like it"

"Shit... I'm fine. Really." Aomine said.

I giggled and shoulder him in a playful way, "You're not really good at expressing yourself, I see."

He gave me a small smiled and looked out of the window, "So you can read through expressions?"

I laughed, "Gosh, I'm not a mutant. I just... know. That's all... it's kind of hard to explain actually." I giggled again.

"Aheh... Yeah..." Aomine simply said.

"Hey, um... how do you know where I live?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I just know... it's kind of hard to explain... actually."

I shoved him and laughed, "Oh my gosh... you stupid."

We ended up laughing.

* * *

While we walked to our apartments where our mom's will be waiting for us to get home, we actually talked well. We talked about hobbies, schools, the past to favorite food, movie, books and everything. It felt like I was developing a new friend here.

"So, which school did you come from?" He asked.

"Uh... a local middle school... actually." I said.

"Oh?" He said.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah..."

"Do you liked it here, better than that school?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I guess... I didnt really like the girls back in my middle school... they weren't very nice to me. Except for one person."

Aomine looked down at the concrete, "Oh... that sucks."

"Yeah it does... but you know, it doesn't matter. It's the past." I said.

He gave me another playful shrug, "Yup."

My reply was a giggle. Aomine seemed like a tough person, with a strong mind but he is actually a very kind person. I walked up my drive way. "Well, here's me..." I said.

He stopped and looked up at my driveway and nodded, "Okay, cool. My place is just up around that corner." He pointed and I nodded, "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He asked.

I smiled at him, "Of course, that would be great."

He chuckled and gave me a lop-sided smile, "I'll see you tomorrow morning then, Mariko."

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, see you Aomine."

Then I turned towards my road and started to head home. A small spark of unfamiliar feeling swelled my whole body. My heart was beating fast and my limbs were shaking. The heat sensation was getting hotter by the second in my cheeks. This feeling felt very panicky. But... why?

* * *

**Starting a new story :3 I hope you like it :D Aomine is like my baby now and I've been meaning to write a story about him :3 I hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to write down a review, I would love to know your feelings about this work :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how was your first day of school?" My mom asked.

"Erm... it was good." I answered while I placed my school bag on the kitchen table.

"Any new friends?" She asked while handing me a plate of Sushi.

"This guy... that's it." I said quietly.

My mom froze, "What...? A guy?!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, I just met him." I said.

"Wha- you know I don't like it when you make friends with guys." She said.

"It's better than girls." I muttered.

"Oh yeah, why?" She asked.

"Because, they aren't as complicated." I simply said.

"Well, what is his name Mariko?" Mom asked sternly.

"Aomine." I snapped back.

"You can't be friends with him." She simply said.

"Well, I can. I'm 16. I can do whatever I want. I'm almost a grown up." I said.

"No you can't. You listen to m-"

"When ever I listen to you, everything turns out like shit. Especially what you did to dad." I shouted at her.

She stopped talking and stared at me.

I chewed the last bite of sushi and started to head towards my room. "I'm going to my room."

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. My life was never simple with my mom...

* * *

"Honestly, that skirt is too..." Aomine started to say.

"What." I snapped back.

He cleared his throat and started to walk next to me, "Good morning?"

I gave him a quick smile, "Good morning Aomine."

He gave me a smirk as we headed for a corner. We were silent for a few seconds. Even though I never mentioned what happened yesterday in the gym but I was planning to.

"What happened yesterday." I couldn't help myself.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Aomine said.

"At the gym..." I slowly said. "What happened..."

"You don't need to know." He said sharply.

"Oh..." I disappointedly said, "Okay..." I was going to get an answer out of him anytime soon.

* * *

As we walked into the train station, Aomine stopped by a rack of magazines in a tiny seven-eleven store. He was looking through some pornography. He waved one up, "Hey, Mariko. Check out this girl. Her hair's just like yours!" He teased.

I snapped my head at his direction. Stomped up to him and grabbed the pornography. The front cover had a girl, who had a very seductive pose. She was only dressed in a black bikini. Her expression was horny and I could tell that Aomine was digging it. I looked at his lustful eyes slapped him hard on the arm with the magazine.

"Don't you dare buy this shit." I said.

He looked offended, "It's not shit. It's the total opposite." He looked at the price, "Cheap. I'm buying it."

"Wha-" He covered my mouth with his hand. It smelt like strawberries. Was he eating them this morning? "I'm buying it." Aomine declared. I rolled my eyes and let his hand go from my mouth.

He walked up to the cashier and he paid for the damn magazine. He seemed so satisfied I couldn't help myself but to laugh. He shoved me and muttered, "Shut up. I like big boobs." That literally cracked me up.

I walked into the first train that we saw. There were no seats left and the whole train was packed. Mornings weren't very good in public transportation. Everyone either had to go to school or go to work. That simple yet very busy.

"God, I can't open this magazine." Aomine said, I cocked one eyebrow, "Stupid. Stupid. WHY IS IT SO BUSY." He started to shout.

He was making a scene.

"Wooooah there." I tried to calm him down. "No need to go all crazy because you can't look at your porno magazine." I giggled.

Aomine shot daggers at me, "Shut up."

I started to giggle harder. This guy... he's something else.

There was a long way until our stop. The train was starting to get packed and no one went off. I hated the squishy feeling, the body odor smell, the tightness just everything about it.

"Mariko, open the book up." Aomine said.

"No way, I'm not touching that." I said.

"Please, please, please, please-" Aomine started to annoy me. I slapped his arm hard, "Give it to me." I snapped. He smirked and handed the magazine to me. I turned it over and looked at the first page. Disgusting. I faced the magazine at Aomine, his lustful eyes started to skim through the magazine. Every minute, I would turn the page. Every minute, we got closer to school. Every minute, the train got tighter. My arms were starting to shake because of the weight of the magazine. Aomine was still staring.

"Okay. That's enough." I settled the magazine back into his shoulder bag. "What the f-" I slapped his mouth shut, "No swearing." I could practically smell his eyes roll.

The train was silent for a few minutes, until the train was going through a VERY sharp turn. "Please be careful and mind the sharp turn." The computer speaker said. "Oof." My face went straight into his hard chest. He caught back his breath and tried to balance himself. I grabbed hold of his stomach and realized that it was rock hard. I looked up at him and he looked down. I gave him an embarrassed smile, "Sorry..." I patted his stomach and stepped back. He gave a small chuckle and said, "It's fine."

Gosh that was close. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn. Geez, I was never good with tall, muscular guys... never.

* * *

We separated each other when we got into our different classes. I had science first. I sat in my chair and waited for our teacher to come in. A big guy with blonde hair (Which I assumed he dyed) sat right next to me. He seemed familiar... have I seen him before?

He coughed and opened up his text book. The teacher came in, "Today, we are going to learn more on plants. Biologically." He stated.

"I never knew... that Aomine would stick to someone like you." The blonde guy said.

I tried to ignore him and stared at the Japanese characters in my book. I will not interfere with these kinds of people, I will no- "I mean... you're a B cup." He finished.

That's it. I turned to look at him. Closed my book and slapped him hard with it. The book made a loud thud as it made contact with his cheek. Luckily no one was paying attention. We were starting a experiment right away. He grunted loudly and looked back at me, "You little bitch..." He muttered.

"Teacher!" I stood up and walked towards my science teacher.

"What is it, Mariko?" He asked.

"My lab partner was saying inappropriate words during class and he even mentioned my boob size." I straight forwardly said.

My teachers eyes widened, "Kosuke Wakamatsu. Office. Now."

He stood up from his chair and icily stared at me. I watched him as he walked out of the classroom, a few pairs of eyes on him. I raised my middle finger that pressed against my cheek. No one seemed to notice but he did. I gave him a cute little smile. Fuck that shit.

* * *

While I walked through the outside courtyard with the pink blossom trees all neatly piled in a neat row, I quietly watched people while they ate lunch. Girls were gossiping and staring at guys playing basketball and baseball. All of them giggling at a guy that just through a base ball. I rolled my eyes in anticipation. I was never like them. Some even stared at me, I know I have small boobs. An ordinary long and brown hair girl with green eyes walking through a courtyard. It was kind of normal for me. I wasn't that short. Around 5'8". I liked my size and weight, I was just right, with the right curves. I was still insecure though.

I felt my phone vibrate on my right cheek. What? Someone was calling. I got the phone out from my back pocket and checked who it was. Riko? I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"MARIKO! OH MY GOSH! IT'S SO GREAT TO HEAR FROM YOOOUUU" Riko shouted in my ear.

"Hey Riko! What's up?" I said.

"Wellllllllll, as you know. We are in different high schools. You, in Too Academy and I, in Seirin High. I have good news for yooou." She said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"Well, not really for you. For me. I'M THE COACH FOR THE BASKETBALL TEAM" She shouted.

Woooow, "OH MY GOSH CONGRAATS!" I screamed back, "You must be excited!" I said.

She laughed, "Yeah, I am. What about you? Getting into any basketball stuff?" She asked.

"Nah. I'm not going back down that road." I said softly.

"Oh come on. You were amaaaaazing. And gosh your ability to read other people during the game is just really creepy..." She said.

"Shut up! Don't say anything about that. It's weird." I said.

"Yet AMAZING. We won all those games because of you, baby girl." She said.

I giggled, "Gosh, that sounds so weird when you say it." I entered a door that I didn't even notice was there.

"Baby giiiiirl." Riko said again, "So like, now I have to coach these boys like hardcore EVERY DAY." She began, "It's going to be reall-" I suddenly dropped my phone when a basketball came flying towards me. My reflexes were fast so I stopped the ball with my palm. Gosh, who ever threw that ball got some power. The stingy pain was still there.

"Hello? Hellooooo?" I heard Riko say through my iPhone which was on the floor. I grabbed the basketball and the phone and continued to walk.

"Hey Riko... sorry this basketball just came fly-" My breath got caught in my throat when I saw Aomine jog towards me. He was in green trousers and a white tank top. He looked up and paused when he recognized who I was.

"Mariko?" He said.

"Aomine?" I said to him.

"Aomine?" Riko said in my phone.

"Shhh." I shushed her.

"Gosh, I almost hit your head right?" He said.

"Uh... not really. I kind of got it." I said handing him the ball, "Here."

He took the ball. He seemed surprised, "Wow, that was a hard pass though..."

I nodded, "Yeah it kind of hurts." I coughed and started to head towards the door but his left hand touched my forearm, which made me stop in my tracks. He pulled me close to him and his right hand gently touched my waste. Sparks were flying in my stomach. "Meet me up stairs." He whispered in to my ear. My forehead was lightly touching his chest, "Is that alright?" His voice was so slick, it sounded like honey. I slowly nodded. We. Were. So. Close. I could feel his heart steadily beating, I could feel my cheeks burning and I could feel the tension between us. Riko was still calling for me in my phone. I blocked her out and just stayed were I was. It felt like time was slowly stopping. That the only ones that were here, were us.

He slowly let me go and looked down in my eyes. He was smirking, as usual. I gave him a small smile and started to head back to the door. I turned my back and realized that Aomine was still looking at me. He's kind of creepy sometimes. As I walked out the door, I held the phone in my ear. "Hello? Riko?" The line was dead. I figured.

* * *

I conveniently found the door towards the roof and started to head out. While I climbed the ladder, I looked up and saw Aomine sitting in a wide open space with his porn magazine in his lap. He was casually flipping through that book. God. I walked towards him and swiped the magazine away from him. "You really need to stop reading these things." I said to him.

I sighed and laid his arm over his eyes. Blocking light. I laughed and sat down next to him, "Did you bring me up here for a reason?" I asked.

He sighed, "What happened today with Kosuke Wakamatsu?"

"You mean that blonde guy?" I said.

"Yeah. You can also refer him to THE bastard." He clarified.

I shrugged, "Okay. Well erm, he just offended me and I sent him to the office. That's all."

Aomine scoffed, "He made a great deal about it in practice." He sighed, "He was all THAT GIRL BLAH BLAH BLAH. He was pissed."

I laughed, "I don't care."

Aomine released his arm and stared at me with a lop sided smile. He held his fist in the air and I bumped it with my own. He gave a lazy sigh again, "This is why I like you, Mariko." He said.

"Same here." I said.

He looked at me for a while then stretched his long figure out, "Lay down. You're making me nervous."

"What?" I said.

He patted the space beside him, "Lay on your back."

I moved over and laid down. He yawned. "So, have you been playing basketball before?" He asked.

"I hate that question." I said.

"Agreed."

A pause.

"Uh... yes. But I decided to stop." I finally said.

"You seemed good. I use to see you on middle school basketball magazines. You hardly ever talk about it. I didn't know it was you." He said.

I laughed, "Well, that's my past. I don't talk much about it."

He turned his head to face mine instead of the clouds, "You should become our manager then."

"Why?" I said.

"Because, we need another one." He said.

"Another one?"

"Yeah. We have another girl, Satsuki Momoi. She doesn't show up very often, only part time. So, we were wondering if you would want to come." Aomine stated.

"Oh..." I sighed. I can't believe that I'm going to say this... but I did. "Okay. I'll do it."

Aomine sat up, so did I. He looked at me and gave me a real smile. His smile was so unique and special. Nothing I seen before. It was so comforting and warm, I wanted to see that everyday.

"Welcome to the Basketball Team. Mariko."


	3. Chapter 3

I just stood next to the bleachers, watching the players train. The coach wasn't here yet but these boys were responsible and engaging. They worked on lay up drills, dribbling drills, passing drills and mostly everything.

"Hey, Mariko. Welcome. I'm Imayoshi, the captain of this basketball team." A squinty-eyed guy said to me.

I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you!"

"So, basically you will be our second manager of this team." He simply said. I gave him a nod. He handed me a clip board and pen. I took it and looked down. There was a schedule of the next basketball league game: Inter-High League.

"This league will start pretty soon. I advise you to look through it carefully with Momoi. Are you new to all of this?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I know what's going on. Don't worry."

"Good good." The captain said, "Oh, do you know where Aomine is?" He asked.

"Erm, I haven't seen him ever since lunch... so no." I replied.

The door opened and a girl with pink hair and eyes walked in. She was wearing a different type of uniform. Surely, she wasn't from here. She was jogging up towards me, a big smile on her face. The only thing I noticed clearly was her chest. It. Was. Huge. I have never seen anyone my age, as big as hers.

"MARIKOOOOOOOO!" She shouted my name. Her chest was soon contacted with mine. She embraced me into a hug. "Um.. hi?" I said.

She giggled, "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad that Aomine met YOU. Like YOU. THE MARIKO MORI." She laughed again, "Gosh, you were AMAZING in basketball. Like amazing. I just can't. OH MY GOSH, I COULDN'T EVEN ANALYZE YOU." She patted my shoulder, "You are so unpredictable, that's a good thing."

"Wait... what?" The captain said. He turned to me, "Your Mariko Mori? Weren't you from that famous private middle school?" He paused then snapped, "You were the unpredictable basketball player, weren't you?" He asked.

I simply shrugged, "I wasn't tha-"

"Oh shut up. You were the only girl on that boys basketball team!" The girl said, "Amazing! I didn't even know they would let you do that."

"Well, she does have a powerful father." Imayoshi said, "He's the one that started this whole basketball league in Japan."

"RIIIIIIIIGHT. I remember now!" The girl giggled, "Gosh, I analyze so many people I keep forgetting!" She sighed, "I'm just really glad you're here." She laughed for a few seconds than paused, "Oh RIIIGHT! I'm so rude. I'm Satsuki Momoi. Just call me Momoi."

"Cool! It's great to meet you!" I said.

"OH MY GOSH. WHAT THE HELL? ARE THOSE NATURAL GREEN EYES?!" She asked me. "Oh, uh... yeah." I said shyly.

"WHAT? HOW? I MEAN, aren't you Japanese?" Momoi said.

"Erm, half. My mom's from America." I said.

"WOW THAT'S AMAZING!" She touched my hair and looked me up and down. "Your hair is so soft and brown, it's so nice! And geez you're tall. Gosh, mixes are always so pretty!" She complimented me. "We should TOTALLY HA-"

"Satsuki!" A familiar voice boomed behind me. The door opened and I turned. It was Aomine. Momoi smiled at him, "AOMINE-KUUUUUN!" She said cutely. "You're literally drowning Mariko with that shit you talk about all day." He sat down and started tie his basketball shoe laces.

"No no... it's fine, really.." I assured Momoi.

She just smiled, "Don't worry, it's okay. I've been with Aomine ever since we were little. We only separated now because of different high schools. I really wanted to go into this school but my parents forced me to another one. AND IT TOTALLY SUCKS THERE BECAUSE THE SCHOOL DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A BASKETBALL TEAM! So that's why I take a part time manager here. To help out the team and take care of that big boy." She giggled. She turned to Aomine, "Aomine-kun, do you know she's the unpredictable player in middl-"

"Yes. Satsuki." He sternly said.

"Uh... Aomine are you okay?" I asked.

"Pshh. Of course not. I was suppose to have my nap now until that bleached headed bastard took me down from the roof and dragged me in here." He said.

I laughed and sat next to him on the bench, "Come on, have some fun. Training isn't that bad."

"Tsk. It's boring." He said. "Satsuki, what are you doing here anyway?" He asked Momoi.

"Well, your captain wanted me to help out with the new manager so I just came." She said. She grabbed my hand and led me out of the door, "Come on! You have a lot to learn!"

"Wait." Aomine said.

We stopped in our tracks.

Aomine walked up to me, "You can always ditch Satsuki, you know."

I laughed and shoved his shoulder, "Go practice. I'm going to be back before you finish."

He gave me a lop sided smile and headed back on the court where his team mates were waiting for him.

* * *

I walked out into the hallway with Momoi. "So where are we going?" I asked. "I'm going to find an empty classroom so we can talk strategy." She stated.

I nodded and soon enough, down the hallway, there was one empty math classroom. We walked inside where desks, chairs and a whiteboard were waiting for us.

"Now, let's begin." She said, while she grabbed a marker to write on the whiteboard. "Inter-High league will start pretty soon and you've got all the lists of up coming events, correct?"

I looked down a my paper clip, "Yup."

"Good. Now let's check out our first game which is next week." She stated. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and turned it on. She finally found a screen that had our first opponent's school, coach and all of their players.

"Captain." She pointed at a guy in the top right corner, "Clutch shooter. Good dribbler." She stated. I looked into his picture he looked to... "Confident." I said. "What?" She asked. I pointed at the picture, "Too confident. That's his weakness. He thinks he's the best in the world, try to make his confidence go down. His whole world will be over if you do that." I said. She stopped staring at the screen and looked up at me, "Amaaaaazing..." She said. "Huh?" I asked.

"I can't believe it. You look at their facial expressions and predict what their personality it?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"MARIKOOOOOOOO! The unpredictable player can predict others?!" She asked.

"Stop calling me that..." I said with a smile.

"Oh, come on. It's a good thing, you must be in every single game with me! We can be a team, I can analyze them thoroughly and you can predict what's going to happen! Can you tell the future or something?" She asked.

"Whaaat?!" I said, "No, of course not. These are just hypothesis..."

"Buuut, it turns out true!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah..." I said.

"AMAAAAAAAAAZING!" She said again.

We talked for around 3-4 hours. About the games, how she analyzes people, how I can predict only seeing their expressions. We went on about basketball to movies to shopping and mostly everything. It was fun to talk to her. We even exchanged phone numbers so we could get together any time.

* * *

While we walked back towards the gym, Momoi started to talk about Aomine.

"Aomine-kun was my best friend ever since we were little. I would always watch him play basketball and I became their manager in middle school. He was so happy those days, he would always smile when he's playing. Ever since his team kept on winning, everything... changed... his whole world just flipped upside down..." She said sadly, "He never smiled, he was never happy. He said he needed a REAL opponent. He never got one..."

I looked at her, "That's sad... I guess, by looking at him playing basketball... he doesn't care at all..."

She nodded, "The only one who can beat me is me. That's what he would always say..."

"Oh... that sounds very confident..." I said.

"Yeah... he was part of the Generation of Miracles." She said.

"What? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah... he was the ace of the Generation of Miracles." She said.

"Wow..." I whispered.

We entered the gym. Eyes were immediately on Momoi, more likey... her chest. I scanned to find Aomine. He was just finishing a lay up and he turned to me. "Finally, you girls are here." He let the ball bounce off the court and walked towards us. His tanned skin had sweat all over it. He walked up to me, waiting for me to smell his body.

"Oh, god... Aomine! Take a shower!" I said.

He chuckled, "Just messing with you." He said as he grabbed his shoulder bag, "I'm going to take a quick shower and we can go home." He said. I nodded and watched him walk into the changing rooms.

"Mariko..." Momoi said.

I looked at her, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you... do something to him?" She asked.

"What do you mean..." I asked.

"His whole... like everything of him changed." She said.

"Uh... I have no idea what you are talking about..." I said uncertainly.

She nodded, "You definitely did something to him."

The changing room doors creaked and Aomine walked out. His hair was wet. "Are you sure you showered? That was less than a minute!" I said.

"What? I said it would be quick." He stated. He then grabbed my forearm, dragging me out of the gym. I tensed up a bit, "Satsuki, we're leaving." He said.

She waved back, "We're still on this saturday?" She asked.

I nodded, "Definitely!"

"Oi! Aomine!" We both turned to the loud voice. It was that big blonde headed guy.

"What do you want. Wakamatsu." Aomine said flatly.

"What do I want? I want you to focus in basketball, I want you to behave! Don't give me that shit you always say. Stay and practice." He said.

Aomine chuckled, "There's only 30 minutes left, what's the point?"

Wakamatsu was silenced. He looked down at me and smirked, "Wow Aomine, I can't believe you found a little bitch for yourself."

I was stunned and so was Aomine. I couldn't help myself but punch him hard, right in his face. I released my fist and felt a stinging pain around my knuckles. Gosh, I hated punching people, it can hurt yourself too. Wakamatsu stepped back and held his bloody nose.

"I am no bitch for anyone." I said to him.

I heard Momoi gasp but next to me, Aomine was smirking. I grabbed his arm and walked out, "Let's go Aomine." I said.

"Certainly." He said.

* * *

We sat next to each other on the way back. The train was almost half empty and everybody seemed to be asleep. We were wide awake. The Tokyo city lights were starting to light up. It looked beautiful.

"That was some punch..." Aomine suddenly said.

I laughed, "He deserved it."

"Agreed." Aomine tilted his head.

It was silent again.

"So... what did Momoi talk to you about?" He asked.

"Oh, just the game schedule. Analyzing and observing. Somethings about clothing and your history with her." I said.

"I see.." He said.

I paused for a second then turned to look at him, "Aomine... you really changed."

He sighed and folded his arms behind his back, "I did, didn't I?"

I nodded, "Why though?"

He shrugged, "God knows why."

I sighed. My phone from my bag started to buzz. I unzipped the pocket and stared at my phone. It was dad. I clicked on answer, "Dad?" I said.

"Honey, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm coming home. I'm on the train." I said.

"Why are you so late? Your mom is getting worried as usual." He said.

"I joined the basketball club. Well not really training and stuff but I'm the manager there and I have to organize everything." I said.

"Mariko, why didn't you tell us?" He said.

"Because... I don't want you to give us any favors or stuff. I know how bias you can be so I didn't tell you." I said.

"Mariko..." He said with disbelief.

"It's true though," I said. The next stop is ours, "I'm almost home. Where are you?"

"Home." He said.

I paused. He was never home, why is he home? "Oh... okay." I said, "See you then..."

I looked down at the ground. If he's home... something special is going to come up. I don't have a good feeling about it... I could feel Aomine's eyes looking at me.

* * *

"Aomine..." I said to him, when we were walking home.

"What?" He asked.

"My dad's home." I said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"You know him right?" I turned to him.

He nodded, "The guy who invented the Japanese basketball league, yes."

I sighed, "Oh god."

"What's so wrong about that?" He asked.

"I don't like attention." That's all I said. He didn't answer.

We didn't speak until we got on to my street to say goodbye.

"Aomine," I said, "I don't think you should pick me up tomorrow morning..." I said.

Aomine looked at me and chuckled, "Yeah. I know."

I looked up at him and to my street. God, I don't want to go in there. Who knows what's going to happen. Aomine was about to leave but I stopped him. I grabbed his forearm and pulled him into a hug. I buried my head deep into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stiffened for a bit but eventually held me around the waist, his head rested on my shoulder. We held each other for a few minutes, I eventually let go.

"Good night." I said quickly then turned towards my street, running towards my house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, your daughter is back." My dad said once I entered the apartment room.

"Hi." I stiffly said.

"Honey, did you have some food yet?" My mom asked me.

I shook my head no. She quickly grabbed a bowl of rice that contained one fried egg in it with soy sauce. It was simple yet delicious. I sat down at the dinner table and ate silently. I heard a door creak close and a person came out.

"Oh, it's you." He said.

"Hi, Atsuya." I said.

Atsuya is my older brother. Well, half-older brother. He was full Japanese when I was half. My dad cheated on his formal wife with my mom and boop, out I come. Atsuya's mom passed away because of how much pain she endured. Atsuya will never forget what my dad did and he will never forgive me. I know, I shouldn't be alive but they made a choice. My mom always felt guilty and regretful whenever she sees him but my mom was forced to give birth by my dad. My dad wanted a child that had Western and Asian blood, so he can boast about it. Atsuya is a formal basketball player, he has won many championships for his team. He's 24 years old and his job is an athlete. He trains people, trains with people and has fun. When I was little, he would teach my so many things but since he grew mature and realized who I really was, he stopped. Ever since he turned 15 years old, he stopped calling me his little sister.

My dad never felt a single shred of guilt. He was proud that he had me and he never felt sorry for his dead wife. He never stays at home because he has the urge to find women and all. He doesn't have a proper household, most nights, he would crawl into a bed with another woman in a hotel room. He is loaded but he shouldn't do this to my life, my mom's life, even Atsuya's life and most importantly, his life. He honestly doesn't care at all. Whenever he comes back to this apartment though, there will be something important he needs to say.

"So, Aomine Daiki huh?" My dad said.

I looked at my mom, her face was filled with guilt.

"What?" Atsuya said.

"Your little sister found him." My dad said while he leaned into his chair, "The guy that I always wanted to meet. Aomine Daiki."

I stared at my dad, "Why do you want... to meet him?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Well, this friend of yours was part of the Generation of Miracles. Even better, the Ace of the Generation of Miracles, correct?"

"Wait, you actually found him?" Atsuya asked.

I didn't answer both of them. I was looking at my half eaten bowl of rice.

"Mariko, this is why I need your pretty little mixed blood face." My dad chuckled.

I was in the verge of tears, "So you just use me?" I asked, "Is this why I was born into this world?" I turned to my mother who was suddenly crying.

"Mariko, I need your friend. Give him to me." My dad said.

I stood up, "Why? Why would I GIVE him to YOU." I shouted.

"Because, I want him to be Japan's star player." He said.

"No..." I said quietly. I opened the front door.

"Mariko, come back NOW." My dad said.

"No..." I looked at my mom who was still crying. I looked at her and held my phone out. My mom nodded and then I closed the door. I ran outside, while my dad kept calling my name.

* * *

I lived outside of Tokyo city, across to the country side. Right outside of me is the beach and the ocean. Sometimes I would run laps on the sand, sometimes I would swim in the ocean. This time, I was running on the pavement. I had nothing accept my phone. There were a lot of tears streaming down my face, I tried to stop crying but I couldn't.

I ran until my eyes started to dry out. I slowly came to a stop and walked. I never thought that life can be so cruel, my own father, using me. To get a damn basketball player.

While I walked I suddenly heard a basketball bounce near me. I flinched by the sound and looked over. Across the street two people were playing one on one basketball. I quickly hid in a bush, I don't know why I did that, but I just did. I always wanted to hide from basketball, from my father.

"You can never be my equal." A person said. "You really think you can beat me?" He asked again.

The other guy was panting, "Shut up! The Generation of Miracles are so full of themselves."

He chuckled, "The only one who can beat me, is me."

I gasped. Aomine?! I peaked out from the bushes and saw him, his back facing the basket. He was defending. I looked at the guy bouncing the ball. He was tall like Aomine, but a little shorter, he also had red hair. Wait a minute... I know that guy. I stood up from the bushes and looked carefully, it was... "KAGAMI?!" I shouted.

Everything stopped. He looked at me and the ball slipped out of his hands. Aomine turned around with a surprised look. "Mariko?!" They both said.

I fumbled out of the bush and walked over to the court, "Kagami? Aren't you in the LA still?" I asked.

"Uh... just moved, starting high school here." He said.

"Wait, wait, wait. You know him?" Aomine pointed at Kagami.

I slapped his hand down, "Pointing is rude. I hate that. And yes. We were best buds back in LA." I nudged Kagami. Kagami nudged me back and held me around the waist, "Basketball was our thing." He said.

Aomine looked some what uncomfortable with us nudging back and forth. So, he held his hand up to say something, "Alright, I'm going..."

I grabbed his arm, "What? Aomine?! Why?"

He waved me off, "You love birds have this night to yourselves. I'm out."

He disappeared before I knew it. What? "Love birds...?" I said. I turned to Kagami who was smirking, "What." I said to him.

"He's jeallllooous." He said.

"Huh?" I asked again.

Kagami just chuckled and patted my head, "You're so clueless sometimes Mariko."

"I am not." I confirmed.

"Right." Kagami sat down on a bench and looked up, "Why did you come out here?"

"My dad..." Both, Kagami and I winced when I said that. He was my only friend that helped me go through my childhood. He understood me the most.

"What did he want now?" Kagami asked.

I sighed, "Him."

His eyes widened, "Aomine Daiki?"

I nodded.

Kagami scoffed, "Wants him for the team, I see..."

I sighed, "It's not a god damn team!"

Kagami wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I know it isn't..."

I sighed on his shoulder, "I really don't know what to do..."

"Aomine is a strong minded person. I'm sure he will not join that team of his."

"It's not a team." I snapped.

"Well, he will decline whatever it is your dad is offering." Kagami said.

"Ugh, who knows." I said, "Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Yes." Kagami said, "But at the right time. This is heavy stuff you carry on your shoulders. Don't smash him with it."

I nodded, "Okay."

There was a long pause.

"So, which school do you go to?" I asked.

"Seirin High." Kagami said. My eyes opened, "You're in the basketball team, right?"

He nodded.

"Awesooome. My friend, Riko. She's the coach! How is she?" I asked.

"Strict yet very caring." Kagami said.

"That's my Riko..." I said.

He chuckled, "Too Academy?"

I nodded.

"You in the basketball stuff?" He asked.

I slowly nodded, "Manager, with this other girl."

"Sounds, interesting." Kagami said.

"Yeah, it kinda is..." I said.

My phone started to buzz. I looked down at my phone, it was mom. I clicked answer, "He's gone." My mom said.

"Okay. I'm actually with Kagami right now..." I said.

"Kagami?" She seemed astonished, "Wow, he's here too?"

"Yup." I said.

She laughed, "Childhood comes right back at ya. Bring him here!"

I held the phone and looked at Kagami, "Where do you stay?"

"Just across that building, alone." He said.

"Stay for a night at my place." I said.

"Whaaat?"

"We have a spare room." I said.

He shook his head and stood up, "Mariko, that will be just plain awkward."

I laughed, "Yeah. You're right."

I spoke to the phone, "Mom, I'm heading home now. Without Kagami."

* * *

As expected, the next morning my dad came back. I was walking down the street when his 911 Carrera Porsche pulled into the drive way.

"Good morning, Mariko." He said, as he rolled down the window.

"Hi." I stiffly said.

I just stood there. My bag slung over my right shoulder with my uniform on.

"Well, don't just stand there." My dad said, "I'm taking you to school, get in."

I slowly walked next to the silver car. I opened the passenger's door and got in. The car smelt like cigarettes and alcohol. It totally reeked. He started the car and we rolled on to the street.

"Too Academy?" He asked me.

I nodded.

The car was very silent. I didn't bother talking to him, I just looked out of the window and stared. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. That's all I thought. His group he calls a team is not a team. He's not a human, at all.

We arrived at Too Academy a little later than I usually get to school. It was the traffic and the heavy weight of being next to my father. I quickly got out of the car and strolled my way to school. My dad rolled down his window, "I'm going to be out of town for a few months."

"As usual." I said back to him. I turned to see classmates and students looking at my car and back at me. I looked back at him. The car was still there, "Go!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me once more and started the engine. His window rolled up and I saw him put on some sunglasses before the car zoomed away. Not even a goodbye.

* * *

**Sooo this chapter was basically summarizing everyone's relationships**

**I will be updating from 1 week to 2 weeks time because of school**

**I hope you enjoyed this :D**


End file.
